Zai Jian
by Leila Zen
Summary: Semua karena perasaan ini. Kalau saja ia tak memiliki perasaan ini, ia pasti tidak akan keberatan walau Fang harus pergi jauh. Dan Boboiboy tetap menyalahkan perasaan ini. AR, SHOUNEN-AI, FangBoy, DLDR, RnR. Dedicated for #MBFFB2017 [Depresi - 3, 5]


_"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Sabtu ini aku akan berangkat ke Beijing. Kuliah disana sudah aku impikan sejak lama. Tunggu aku disana ya, abang."_

.

Boboiboy menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Percakapan itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Ia tak bisa melupakan saat Fang berbicara dengan kakaknya lewat telepon. Dan dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa jadinya jika ia melewati hari tanpa Fang.

Tapi ini keinginan Fang, harusnya Boboiboy mendukungnya. Bukan menjadi penghalang baginya.

Semua karena perasaan ini. Kalau saja ia tak memiliki perasaan ini, ia pasti tidak akan keberatan walau Fang harus pergi jauh. Dan Boboiboy tetap menyalahkan perasaan ini.

"Hei."

Lamunan Boboiboy buyar seketika saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh.

"Fang?"

"Kita harus bicara."

.

.

.

 **Zai jian**

.

 **Disclimer** : BoBoiBoy punya Monsta. Kapten Kaizo boleh jadi punya saya gak? Plis ini mah getaran cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi x''D *gak*

 **Pairing** : Fang x Boboiboy aka FangBoy

 **Note** : **SHOUNEN-AI** , Alternate Reality, probably typo, and plot error.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Enjoy my fic guys~**

.

 **Dedicated for #MBFFB2017 [Depresi - 3, 5]**

.

.

.

Siang hari yang terik di Pulau Rintis. Fang dan Boboiboy sedang duduk di kursi taman yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Tok Aba Kokotiam.

Sudah lima belas menit mereka berdiam diri, padahal niatnya mereka mau bicara. Tok Aba dan Ochobot bilang kalau belakangan ini Boboiboy sering murung dan menyendiri. Dan ya, Fang juga merasa kalau sikap Boboiboy sedikit berbeda padanya. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka benar-benar akan berpisah karena mereka sudah lulus SMA.

Fang disini hadir untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Boboiboy bersikap demikian. Jangan-jangan Fang melakukan kesalahan tanpa sadar sehingga Boboiboy jadi seperti ini. Jadi dia bisa langsung minta maaf sekarang juga.

Sebenarnya Fang menunggu Boboiboy bicara duluan dan menceritakan apa masalahnya. Tapi nyatanya anak itu hanya tetap menunduk seraya asyik memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Fang akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. Namun nampaknya, lawan bicaranya masih saja asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Boboiboy balik bertanya namun tetap tidak memandang Fang.

"Sikapmu jadi aneh begini."

"Perasaan biasa saja."

Ya, apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Dingin sekali, seperti bukan Boboiboy saja.

"Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku."

"Siapa juga yang marah padamu."

Fang menghela berat lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Susah memang kalau Boboiboy sudah seperti ini. Apa maunya susah ditebak, dan semua yang dilakukan Fang seolah salah di matanya. Geram merasa diacuhkan, Fang merebut paksa ponsel yang ada di tangan Boboiboy.

"Ah, Fang! Kembalikan—"

Fang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel milik Boboiboy. "Kalau kau tidak cerita, aku tak mungkin bisa membantumu lho."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu kan? Lagipula aku juga tak punya masalah." Dengan susah payah, Boboiboy kembali merebut ponselnya.

Fang menghela nafas berat seraya mengusap dada. Kalau saja Boboiboy bukan orang yang dia sayangi, Fang pasti sudah memanggil naga bayang untuk melahap anak ini sedari tadi. Pembicaraan mereka tidak mengarah kemanapun. Membuat Fang semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy.

Jangan menuntut Fang untuk menjadi orang yang peka oke? Ia bukan peramal yang bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Boboiboy, iya kan? Setidaknya berilah sedikit petunjuk, Fang pasti tidak akan keberatan jika harus berpikir keras demi memecahkan sesulit apapun masalahnya.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kuliah dimana?" Ah, persetan dengan masalah Boboiboy. Yang penting sekarang mengobrol sajalah dulu. Jangan sampai hening.

"Universitas Pulau Rintis." jawab Boboiboy singkat.

"Ochobot bilang kau sudah diterima. Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih."

Dan percakapan pun diakhiri begitu saja dengan jawaban singkat Boboiboy. Sepertinya anak ini keras kepala sekali ya, masih saja tidak mau bicara.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya aku akan kuliah dimana?" Fang mulai memasang wajah lelah.

"Universitas Beijing di Cina kan?"

"Hah? Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu di telepon dengan Kak Kaizo waktu itu."

Kedua mata Fang terbelalak. Jadi dia sudah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Fang akan berangkat ke Cina? Jadi dia marah karena Fang tidak memberitahunya? Tapi sumpah, Fang tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun dari Boboiboy. Ia hanya lupa belum mengatakannya.

"Dan kau juga sudah diterima disana kan? Selamat ya." Mulutnya memang mengucapkan selamat, tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak mau aku pergi kuliah disana?" tanya Fang.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Oh ya? Wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan kata-katamu."

Kini Boboiboy yang menghela. Dia sudah menyerah untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya mengingat lelaki bermata empat ini sangat cerewet, tidak mau berhenti bicara sampai Boboiboy bicara.

"Kalau aku tidak mau pun, aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu pergi.."

Mulai mengerti dengan masalahnya, Fang akhirnya menarik Boboiboy ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap anak itu penuh sayang. Awalnya Boboiboy terkejut dengan perlakuan mendadak Fang. Tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukan pemuda berkacamata ungu itu.

"Kalau kau tidak setuju aku bisa batalkan rencanaku."

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, aku tidak pernah keberatan. Aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu kalau itu yang terbaik. Tapi..." Boboiboy mencengkram lengan baju Fang. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi jauh.."

"Kalau aku pergi bukan berarti hubungan kita berakhir kan?"

"Memang. Tapi karena hubungan kita inilah yang membuat aku tidak mau kau pergi. Walau aku mendukung apapun keinginanmu."

Fang menghela. Sedikit berat memang jika harus pergi tapi orang yang ditinggalkannya tidak rela. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan memang tak bisa dibohongi. Yang harus dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah melenyapkan perasaan yang mengganggu Boboiboy.

Melalui pelukan ini tentunya.

Ia tidak suka jika orang yang sangat ia sayangi ini tertutupi oleh mendung. Senyuman hangat dan tawa cerianya mendadak menghilang. Ia tidak suka itu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mendukung keinginanku. Maaf, aku tetap harus pergi." Fang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." dan akhirnya, Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Aku pasti kembali lagi. Kalau bisa aku akan mampir seminggu sekali ke sini."

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan. Mengobrol lewat telepon saja sudah cukup. Kau harus fokus kuliah disana. Awas saja kalau nilaimu bermasalah nanti."

"Oh, jadi kau menantangku? Jangan remehkan kampus di Cina lho. Pendidikan disana lebih terjamin. Nilai tidak usah dipertanyakan."

"Mau kampus di Cina atau dimanapun itu sama saja. Apa gunanya pendidikan bagus tapi orang yang belajar disana payah?" Boboiboy melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Wah, jaga mulut dong kalau bicara." Fang berkacak pinggang, lalu tak lama kemudian dia mendapat sebuah ide. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Aku akan kembali lagi ke Pulau Rintis saat kita sudah wisuda nanti. Lalu kita bandingkan nilai kita selama kuliah. Siapa yang nilainya kecil, dia harus mengikuti semua permintaan yang nilainya besar selama seminggu."

"Sebulan."

"Oke, kita sepakat."

Dan rutinitas mereka sebagai rival pun dimulai kembali. Dengan persaingan ini, tidak akan ada di antara mereka yang akan menderita karena rindu. Mereka akan fokus untuk memenangkan persaingan ini.

.

.

.

Hari dimana Fang berangkat pun sudah tiba. Boboiboy pergi mengantarkan Fang sampai ke Bandara.

Sudah tidak ada rasa keberatan lagi. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah keinginan Fang, jalan yang dipilih Fang. Boboiboy harus mendukungnya, bukan menghalanginya. Itulah kalimat yang selalu terulang dalam pikiran pemuda bertopi jingga itu.

"Kau sudah membawa semua barang-barangmu? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku sudah cek sepuluh kali tahu. Kenapa lama-kelamaan kau jadi cerewet seperti Abang Kaizo ya?" Fang tertawa. Padahal barang bawaan dalam ransel dan kopernya sudah cukup merepotkan. Masih tidak percaya juga kalau semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah dibawa.

"Pastikan pesawat yang kau naiki tidak kelebihan muatan. Biasanya orang cina yang akan dipaksa turun saat pesawat kelebihan muatan."

"Ish! Jangan nakut-nakutin ah!"

"Hehehehe..!"

Syukurlah senyuman Boboiboy yang sempat hilang sekarang sudah kembali lagi. Setidaknya Fang bisa pergi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Jaga dirimu, Fang."

"Kau juga."

Baru saja pemuda Cina itu membalikan badan, Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang, menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat Boboiboy menundukan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Ada apa?"

"Zai...! Emm..." Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Boboiboy merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dan dia membacanya. " _Zai... Zai jian!_ "

Fang tersenyum. Bisa ia tebak kalau sebelum ini Boboiboy bertanya pada Ying bahasa mandarin dari ucapan selamat tinggal, lalu menulisnya di kertas itu supaya tidak lupa saat mengucapkannya pada Fang.

Dasar, ada-ada saja anak itu.

"Bahasa mandarinnya selamat tinggal itu bukan _'Zai jian'_. Tapi _'Wo ai ni'_."

"Hah? Oh, salah ya.. Hehehe.." Boboiboy menggaruk sebelah pipinya malu. Ia pun meralat ucapannya. "Wo.. apa tadi?"

" _Wo ai ni._ "

" _Wo ai ni,_ Fang."

Ah, lihat betapa polosnya dia. Tanpa perlu membaca tutorial cara menipu seseorang di internet, Fang sudah berhasil menipu anak ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Fang langsung memberikan kecupan di bibir anak itu. Singkat namun manis, sebelum semua orang yang ada di sekitar menyadarinya.

" _Ai ni yi sheng yi shi_."

Rona merah pun muncul saat Boboiboy menatap iris merah keunguan di balik lensa biru kacamatanya itu. Fang tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju antrean pintu masuk.

"Fang!"

Lagi-lagi Fang terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kali ini apa lagi? Kalau kau menahanku terus, aku akan tertinggal. Pesawatnya keburu berangkat nanti."

"B-Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Pertanyaan Boboiboy dijawab oleh Fang yang menepuk keningnya sendiri. Lain kali kalau mau gombal, gunakan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh pihak yang digombali.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

 _Zai jian_ = Selamat tinggal

 _Wo ai ni_ = Aku mencintaimu

 _Ai ni yi sheng yi shi_ = Aku akan selalu mencintaimu

 _Wa cingcang maa_ = Tanyain ke Fang. Dia ngomong itu di BBB the movie kan? x''D

.

.

 **A/N** : Hay haaayyy! Aku kombek agen dengan fic FangBoy. *tebar bunga* *ripenglish*

Semenjak nonton episode 24, 25, 26 musim 3 aku jadi pengen nulis lagi OTP tertjintah ini. Berkat episode itu makin banyak headcanon yang bisa dibikin dan pastinya Bang Kaizo ikut juga sebagai Mak Comblang atau kalo engga jadi PHO. Ntapsoul kan? x''D *iyain aja*

Aku belum nemuin hints FangBoy yang nyentrik di BBBG (yang di episode 8 soal 'kapten' dan 'anak kapalku' leh ugha sih). Gak tau kenapa kasian aja sama si Fang, penampilan udah oke tapi nasibnya selalu ternistakan disana (barengan ama si Gopal). Tapi ya, besar harapan di BBB Galaxy hubungan Fang sama BBB bisa se-mesra di seri musim 2 sama musim 3 dulu. Lebih mesra lebih baik x''D *plokk*

Makasih buat yang udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review. Iya iya, aku masih sabar menunggu kedatangan alien tamvan waifu-ku (?) tersayang di BBBG. Munculnya di opening doang, jadi terus-terusan aja muter opening buat mengobati kangen huhhuu :'''))

Sampai jumpa di karya lainnya! ;)

Dadaaaah! :D

.

.

.

"Ciee senyum-senyum sendiri terus. Padahal kemarin-kemarin manyun-manyun terus."

Mendengar Gopal berkata demikian, Boboiboy memutar matanya malas lalu kembali mengelap gelas-gelas yang sudah di cuci Tok Aba. Tak usah dihiraukan, itu cuma basa-basi Gopal yang ingin ditraktir atau ingin menghutang lagi membeli Ice Chocolate.

"Apasal kau ni."

"Nah, karena kau sudah tidak galau lagi, bagaimana kalau traktir aku minum Ice Chocolate Tok Aba?" Tuh, kan. Bisa-bisa langsung turun hujan badai satu Pulau Rintis kalau Gopal jajan ke kedai dengan uang dia sendiri. Dia tidak bermodal memang.

"Lah? Apa hubungannya aku yang sudah tidak galau dengan mentraktirmu?"

"Soalnya tadi aku mendapat foto ini."

Boboiboy terkejut bukan main saat melihat foto yang ditunjukan Gopal melalui ponselnya. Terlihat jelas foto itu kejadian dimana Fang menciumnya saat di Bandara kemarin. Dengan cepat ia langsung menutup layar ponsel itu dengan tangannya supaya Tok Aba atau Ochobot yang sedang bekerja disekitarnya tidak melihat ini.

Gopal memang punya bakat hebat untuk menjadi fotografer dan stalker pasangan sejoli, tapi kalau Boboiboy sendiri yang jadi sasarannya, tentu Boboiboy tak sudi mengakui kehebatan bakatnya itu.

"Tadinya mau aku upload di akun Spacebook sama Nistagram aku. Pake kepsyen 'OTW LDR'. Likersnya pasti banyak tuh." ucap Gopal santai namun sebenarnya mengancam.

Boboiboy membanting ponsel Gopal, lalu menggebrak meja kedai. Oke, kalau begini mau tidak mau sepertinya Gopal harus siap jika suatu saat pedang halilintar akan menancap di kepalanya.

"K-KAU INGIN KUTRAKTIR BERAPA GELAS?"

"Yeey! Asyiiik!"

Kalau ada kesempatan, Boboiboy bisa menghajar kawan gembul asal India-nya itu. Untuk sekarang, ia harus memastikan hanya Gopal saja yang tahu kejadian di bandara bersama Fang kemarin.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
